PROJECT SUMMARY THIRD COAST CFAR: OVERALL The broad, long-term mission of the Third Coast Center for AIDS Research (TC CFAR) is to use our trans-disciplinary collaborations to power transformational advances across the translational spectrum from discovery to implementation of effective interventions - and end HIV. Many local resources at Northwestern University (UC), the University of Chicago (UC), and community partners have been, and will continue to be, brought to bear on this mission. The allowable Funded Research Base (FRB) increased by 47%, and projects became more trans-disciplinary, from FY14 to FY18. Nimble and opportunistic strategic planning (by the Administrative Core, AC) and robust growth in seed funding and mentoring programs (by the Developmental Core, DC) led to those successes, and to choosing specific, high-priority HIV research topics as foci for a second term. Institutional support has increased. The Overall scientific aims were also chosen based on each of the 3 scientific Cores having a user base and expert resources with strengths on each aim. Each of these Cores has also worked to extend their resources and expertise to researchers outside their own domains, and thereby helped build collaborations. The following Overall aims build on our solid foundation, and will direct each scientific Core, in concert with the AC and the DC, to synergistically advance the science needed to end HIV. Overall Aim 1: To continue and expand collaborative research that will slow, and eventually stop, the HIV epidemic by improving continuums of HIV prevention and care. Overall Aim 2: To advance understanding of accelerated aging-related illnesses (non-AIDS comorbidities) that occur despite suppression of HIV viremia. Overall Aim 3: To speed discovery and empower development of transformative scientific innovations that will improve HIV prevention and treatment for persons living with HIV.